wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-159.191.197.254-20190610171924
Thirteen years later; Pyrrhia, New York Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee---''CRUNCH! Clay opened his eyes to discover that his fist was right in the middle of what used to be his alarm clock. ''And another one bites the dust, he thought, yawning. "Clay, hon, try and get up!" his aunt Asha called. "Your breakfast's getting cold!" "Coming, Tia," Clay yelled, getting out of bed. After putting on his standard first-day-of-school outfit---a faded brown basketball jersey, shorts, and sneakers---he attempted to run a comb through his mess of curly brown hair. It didn't work. "Well, look who finally decided to join us," Crane said as he came into the kitchen. "There's one waffle sandwich and some eggs left over. Reed and Marsh ate all the sausages." "Yay! It's Clay!" Umber cheered, hugging him around the legs. "Guess what I'm doing today?" "Hey, little dude," Clay laughed, picking him up. "Now let's see..." He furrowed his brow. "You're going to be the youngest person on the moon." "Nope!" "You're going to go back in time and ride a dinosaur." "Nope!" "Oh, wait, I got it---you're going to be president and establish gay peace for everyone." "No, I'm going to start fourth grade!" Umber said, giggling. Clay snapped his fingers. "That's it! Hey, as luck would have it, I'm starting ninth grade today. How's that for awesome?" "So awesome!" "Oh, Claaaaaaay," Crane sang, her hand inching towards the food. "I'm going to eat your breakfast if you don't hurry up..." Clay put Umber down and shoveled food into his mouth. "Shee woo ater," he said, dashing out the door. (Tsunami POV) "Honey, don't you think that's a little too much syrup?" Coral said. "You're practically drowning them." Tsunami shook her head. "I'm a daughter of Poseidon, Mom. I can't drown---and neither can my pancakes." Anemone rolled her eyes. "Is that another Percy Jackson reference? I am absolutely sick of those." "Yeah, well, I'm sick of that accent," Tsunami countered. "You do know you're going to get teased endlessly if you wear that outfit to school, right?" "Uh, this happens to be almost the exact outfit Audrey Hepburn wore in Breakfast at Tiffany's, one of her best movies ever," Anemone scoffed. "As if you don't know that." "Sorry, but I don't have the brain space left over for useless old movie knowledge." Turtle raised his fork. "Guys, you both have your own obsessions, ok? Tsunami likes Percy Jackson. Anemone likes old movies and Audrey. I like Marvel. And Auklet's too young for obsessions, but she'll probably get one soon." Tsunami sighed and stood up. "Ok, I'm going." Coral looked up, startled. "Already?" "I promised the gang I'd meet them at the pool." Her mom bit her lip. "All right. Just call me or your dad if anything happens---" "Nothing's going to happen." "Tsunami Suzuki, there is always the chance that something will happen, and if it does, you will call me or your father. Understand?" Tsunami groaned. "Understand." (Glory POV) "Morning, Grandma," Glory yawned, sitting down at the gigantic breakfast table. Grandeur nodded in her direction. "Good morning, Glory. Are you ready to begin your high school education?" She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Do we have any Froot Loops?" "I ate them all," Jambu said, swinging into the room. While the two siblings looked alike---same caramel-colored skin, dark brown eyes, wavy hair, and long, thin limbs that made them a bit too tall for their age---Jambu's hair was shoulder-length and dyed bright pink, and Glory's was waist-length and dyed teal, blue, and purple. Plus, Jambu's smile was way bigger. "Hey, pinhead," Glory said, smirking. "You think this is the year you're finally going to ask Hailstorm out?" "Oh, I dunno," Jambu said casually. "Is this gonna be the year you finally admit your thing for Deathbringer?" Glory's face went hot. "Shut---shut up!" "Children, calm down," Grandeur ordered. "Jambu, be a gentleman and take your little sister to school. You'll need practicing if you want to date that Ivanson boy." "We're just friends, Grandma. God," Jambu sighed, flopping his head backward. "Besides, I don't even know if he likes guys." "Chances are pretty good that he does, J," Glory told him. "Based on the dating records of the other two Ivanson kids, at least." "Just because Winter and Icicle are bi doesn't mean---" "You two need to go soon if you want to meet your friends, Glory," Grandeur cut in. "Don't forget your phone." "I won't. Bye, Grandma," Glory said, getting up. "C'mon, Pinhead. Be a gentleman." "Shut up, sis." (Starflight POV) "Ah, ninth grade! A year of new beginnings," Mastermind said, waving his hands. "This is the year where you will make your first steps into adulthood. The year where your smarts and skill are tested. The year where---" "Dad, thanks, but I really don't need any more pressure right now," Starflight sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I've got to go now, anyways." Mastermind's excited air deflated. "All right, son. Just don't get into any trouble." "You're thinking of Fierceteeth," Starflight reminded him, grabbing his bag. A few minutes later, he was at the pool/cafe that Sunny's mom owned, and where Clay volunteered as part of training for taking over his family's restaurant. Starflight spotted the tall boy in question at one of the tables, looking back and forth between another one of Tsunami and Glory's famous arguments. "Am I interrupting anything?" Starflight asked, sitting down. "Nah, Glory just beat Tsunami," Clay said, tapping the little notebook in his pocket. "Don't worry, I recorded it." Starflight looked him up and down. "You've changed a bit over the summer." "Yeah, I know," Clay agreed. "All that basketball really settled in. I broke my clock this morning---for the third time." "Ok, we're all briefed on Clay's growth spurt," Tsunami interrupted. "Are Riptide, Deathbringer, and Fatespeaker coming or not?" "They're meeting us at school," Glory answered. "And Sunny should probably be here in a few minutes." Starflight really, really hoped he wasn't blushing. (Sunny POV) Sunny finished her drum solo with a spin of her sticks. "How'd I do?" "Brilliant," Qibli said in a British accent. "I mean, you missed everything important, but brilliant." Her shoulders slumped. Qibli snorted. "I'm just kidding. You were amazing." "You little---" Sunny burst out laughing. It hadn't even been a year since her mom adopted Qibli, and the two of them already had a brother-and-sister relationship. "You just had to sneak in that Sherlock reference, didn't you?" "What can I say? It's a great show." Thorn stuck her head into the room. "Sunny, your friends are in the cafe. They're all waiting for you to come down." "Oh, hey, that reminds me, I gotta go now," Qibli said, checking the time. "I promised Winter I'd meet him at Jade Middle." Sunny frowned. "I thought you guys broke up." He shrugged. "Doesn't mean we can't be friends." "True." About a minute later, Sunny rushed into the restaurant area. She'd picked out a yellow Black Lives Matter t-shirt, jeans, and gold sandals for her first-day-of-school outfit. She spotted her friends at one of the tables overlooking the pool area, which was way less crowded than it was yesterday. "Woah, check out the new look," Glory commented as Sunny sat down. "Nice dreads, Sunny." "Thanks. My mom did them last week." Sunny propped her elbows on the table and beamed. "So! Who's ready for high school?" -------------- The modern segment is here! The next chapter will feature the Jade Winglet, and the chapter after that will have our Pantalan heroes. I'm really excited to have gotten this far. (Also, there will be tons of fandom references, so just bear with me.) ---Starry the NightWing